The present disclosure herein relates to electronic circuits and electronic devices, and more particularly to, a timing controller driving a display device and a display device including the same.
Recently, various kinds of electronic devices have been used. Electronic devices include one or more electronic circuits. Electronic devices perform their own functions by operating electronic circuits.
A display device is one of the electronic devices which are widely used recently. The display device provides information to a user by displaying images. The display device includes an electronic circuit referred to as a timing controller. The timing controller is used to operate the display device. In order to display a high quality image, the resolution of the display device has increased gradually. The timing controller outputs appropriate control signals to prevent an occurrence of time difference in displaying images in the display device with a high resolution.
When the resolution of the display device becomes higher, the frequency of a clock signal used to operate the display device also becomes higher. In addition, when the resolution of the display device becomes higher, the amount of power consumed to operate the display device increases too. To solve such a limitation, various kinds of techniques are being developed to reduce the amount of power consumed to operate the display device.
When the frequency of a clock signal used to operate the display device becomes higher and the operations to reduce the power consumed in operation of the display device are performed, electro-magnetic interference increases by the clock signal. When the electro-magnetic interference increases, errors may occur in the operation of a display device. Thus, methods for reducing the noise generated by the clock signal are required.